


Its our anniversary!

by 4EyedLilShet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Child Eren Yeager, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Innocent Eren Yeager, Jfc mikasa calm your tits, Other, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, When eren and mikasa killed those men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4EyedLilShet/pseuds/4EyedLilShet
Summary: During a Radom day at the 104th squad Mikasa brings up that today is the day when eren and mikasa met or in this case they killed 3 men





	Its our anniversary!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this a short one shot and I made this out of pure boredom, and if my grammar is bad because this my 1st time making a fanfic so please leave some suggestion if I make mistakes. Thanks

During a rare time day off the 104th squad has, Mikasa went up to Eren and hugged him with a creepy smile on her face. "Mikasa wtf are you doing?" Eren replied with a scared look on his face, Mikasa still has the creepy ass smile on her face replies "Today is our anniversary the day when we meet each other!" He was about to say something until, Sasha asked Mikasa "what do you mean about anniversary Mikasa are you guys dating?" Armin stop reading and answered "Sasha no they're not just ask them what happened" "Mikasa tell us!" "Eren what happened?!" "Did you got laid?!" The 104th squad with Mina, Thomas, Hannah, and Franz asked them. Mikasa cleared her throat "it happened when me and eren was 9 years old"  **FLASH BACK WHEN MIKASA WAS KIDNAPPED AND EREN SAVES HER**

 

_when I was 9 my parents were murdered in front of me by 3 men, they kidnapped me because I'm half Asian and Ackerman, then Eren showed up, he tricked the 2 men he ended up killing them, he ended up killing both of them and helped me till the 3 man showed up and tried to choke Eren to death, I took Erens knife and stabbed the man to the heart from behind. After hours later Erens father came and scolded his son, since it was cold I was only wearing a gown no shoes, Eren gave me his scarf so I could be warm, he saved me and showed me how to live and survive_

_"_ now thats how me and Eren met any questions? Mikasa asked her peers and they had a omg face Jean was the only one who wasn't convinced so mikasa showed them the knife they used to murder the 3 men, Eren was shocked "MIKASA HOW DID YOU?!" "Eren calm down" Mikasa hold eren in a tight hug while erens face clearly says I should have left you alone in the beginning.

 

 


End file.
